In the field of furniture construction profile elements, more particularly, hollow profile parts are used as wall elements for making slide-in boxes, drawers and similar movably mounted furniture parts. Hollow profiles of this kind offer the advantage that assembly elements and adjusting devices can be housed out of sight in a cavity. An end side which is formed by cutting the profile element to a desired length thereby has a profile opening corresponding, in particular, to the cross-section of the cavity in which an assembly element can be housed at the end side in order to connect the corresponding end side to a further wall element preferably at right angles. It is known, more particularly for adjustable assembly elements, to form a comparatively small aperture in one surface side on a corresponding wall element so that an adjusting element, such as by way of example an eccentric or a screw, is accessible from outside through the aperture at least with a tool—for example a screw driver.
In order however to prevent dirt from entering through one such aperture into a cavity of a wall element during use covering devices are known in various different forms for closing a corresponding opening. Because the covering device is to be as optically inconspicuous as possible and is to be attached comparatively securely in the event of cleaning it is usual to match the covering device comparatively closely to the wall element and its aperture.